Multiple system operators (MSOs) are now offering over-the-top (OTT) services that deliver video to various devices. For example, video can be delivered to smartphones, personal computers, laptops, and tablet devices. This is in addition to delivering the content traditionally through a cable network (or other networks) to a television. Content providers provide the content to the MSOs, which operate multiple systems. For example, the MSO may operate different systems that can provide content through the cable network and/or the Internet. The MSO may provide the OTT services through the Internet.
By providing over-the-top services, different devices may be used by users. For example, previously, set top boxes were used to receive and output the content on just televisions. However, when using over-the-top services, a disparate set of devices may be used by households. For example, one household may include a smartphone of a first type and another household may include a smartphone of a second type and also a tablet computer. This makes it hard to isolate and control any content restrictions requested by the content providers. For example, a content provider may want to restrict a TV show from being played on a certain type of device, such as a TV show should not be played on smartphones. The MSO cannot efficiently determine which households include that type of device and deauthorize the devices to play the content.